Reborn again
by ChibiChibiSha
Summary: Makoto y Rin empiezan a tener sueños extraños que se repiten sin cesar cada noche. Haru, por su parte, tiene algo que explicarles a ambos sobre sucesos pasados con personas pasadas. Crossover Free!/KHR! (MakoRin / DS)
1. Primer paso

Nunca había pasado tanto miedo en su vida.

Y eso no era difícil, puesto que el castaño (desde que tenía memoria, al menos) había sido un niño bastante asustadizo. Su aspecto fuerte y imponente gracias a su altura y constitución se iba un poco al traste cuando todo lo relacionado con el terror o el miedo visceral le daba una bofetada en la cara como uno de esos golpes de viento frío que le hacen estremecer a uno, poniéndole los pelos de punta. Ese frío infernal que traía malos presagios y que siempre era lo que notaban los protagonistas junto antes de que algo malo les ocurriese en esas películas que tanto odiaba Makoto, pero que por alguna razón a Haru no le importaba ver si incluían algo relacionado con agua, como un pozo. Dios, a la gente le encantaban los pozos y los niños dentro de ellos.

Pero aquella vez era diferente. Era como si _él_ mismo estuviera dentro de esa película.

Parecía extraño; porque del mismo modo sabía que no era real y de hecho, _tenía_ que no estar ocurriendo de verdad. Aunque lo parecía tanto (y el dolor era tan intenso), que temía que toda su vida hasta ese punto hubiera sido simplemente un bonito sueño del que se acababa de despertar para encontrarse a sí mismo tendido en el suelo, ensangrentado, y no escuchando absolutamente nada, salvo gritos de dolor.

Gritos que no eran suyos.

Y entonces (¿Entonces? ¿Había soñado esto tiempo atrás?) ahí estaba, delante de él. Al abrir los ojos pudo discernir el rostro lleno de lágrimas de alguien que tenía que recordar por encima de todas las cosas. Pero ¿Por qué? Estaba ahí, inmóvil, tembloroso, viéndole… no era como si se fuese a esfumar en un humo plateado ¿O sí? Un momento. Algo no estaba bien. Algo no estaba yendo como se suponía que tenía que ir. La desesperación estaba haciendo que la cabeza le diese vueltas. Y mientras, algo le repetía constantemente:

"_Recuérdalo, ahora es tu última oportunidad. Promételo_"¿Cómo? "_Pase lo que pase. Recuérdalo_".

Dolía, había sangre, todo estaba borroso. Olía a muerte, en el ambiente y en él, y eso le aterraba. Sin embargo, lo que más miedo le daba es que todo estuviese en calma, como en el ojo de un huracán; como si todo a su alrededor estuviera devastado y fuese cuestión de tiempo que él acabase destrozado también. Y de nuevo, el dolor crecía cada vez más al ver esas lágrimas que se deslizaban en la silueta difusa. No obstante, no procedía de la herida que tenía en el pecho. No. La camisa blanca que parecía haber llevado ya no era más que un trapo sucio con una enorme mancha roja, húmeda y caliente, pero no le dolía en ese punto en el que se había resquebrajado la tela al hundírsele algo en el pecho. Era… ¿Raro? Dolía mucho mas dentro, en sus entrañas, como si algo se las devorase, furioso por el dolor de las lágrimas de la silueta y sus alaridos angustiados.

Ella o, ¿él? dijo algo que no entendió. Al menos sí supo que había dicho una cosa, una importante, ese _algo_ volvió a decírselo. Justo después, todo se volvió negro y sus ojos se abrieron de verdad de vuelta en el mundo de los vivos, en el mundo real, o en el mundo que Makoto esperaba que fuese real.

Su cuerpo fue activado como por un mecanismo por resorte y se levantó agitado, con el rostro y el cuello cubiertos por una fina película de sudor frío. No tardó en notar como una gota empezaba a descender por su frente, donde también se le había pegado un poco el pelo. Miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que estaba en su cama y que solo había sido una horrible (muy horrible) pesadilla. Todo estaba en su sitio, pero tenía una sensación horrible en el pecho, subiéndole y bajándole con la respiración acelerada como si se le fuese a salir el corazón por la boca. Estuvo varios minutos ahí sentado, en medio de la noche, de la nada, solo escuchando su pulso nervioso, y aún así, eso (_eso_) no desaprecia.

La horrible sensación de estar dejando algo atrás, en el olvido. De que se le estuviera escapando de sus manos algo de vital importancia, como agua deslizándose por sus dedos. Y por su cabeza solo paso una sola cosa; otra sensación. Una familiar y triste, que le recordaba mucho a alguien.

—¿Rin?

* * *

—Makoto.

—¿Uh?, ¿sí, Haru?

—Te pasa algo.

Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar algo como eso. Lo había dicho directo, tajante y sin esperar réplicas de "no te preocupes" por parte del castaño, al menos eso era lo que decía su mirada. Makoto en seguida supo que le había pillado, pero no era de extrañar viniendo de él. Después de todo no solo él era quien sabía leer a su amigo, Haruka sabía también hacerlo, aunque pocas veces le hiciese falta o tuviese que decir algo. Sin embargo esa vez era demasiado evidente, y cuando se trataba de algún problema lo suficientemente importante para que Makoto pareciese así de ausente, entonces tenía que saberlo y asegurarse de que estuviese bien.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Estamos a mitad de camino y todavía no has dicho nada. —El moreno mencionó esta vez sin mirarlo, mientras la suave brisa le despeinaba ligeramente. En el largo viaje hacia la escuela, antes de la bifurcación, siempre soplaba bastante aire, y era agradable porque se podía oler el salitre del mar no muy lejos de allí.

Ese lapso de tiempo en el que casi paseaban hacia el edificio era especial después de todo, porque siempre se llenaba de las palabras casuales de Makoto. Lo sentía familiar. Era como si tuviese que ser de esa forma.

—Uhm, bueno. Creo que no me ha sentado bien el desayuno.

No obtuvo respuesta inmediata. A Haru le pareció la excusa más pobre que le había dado en años. Sin embargo, no necesitaba presionarle, no a él, y de todas formas ese no era su estilo. Ya había tenido algunas "conversaciones profundas" como las llamaba su mejor amigo, en el que le había repetido que si tenía que hablar de algo, podía decírselo. Y al final, Makoto se sentía ligeramente culpable de no comunicar esas pequeñas cosas, porque sabía que el chico de ojos azules tenía razón al fin del cabo. En realidad, Haruka se preocupaba mucho por él y al recordarlo, el castaño sonrió un poco.

—En realidad, he pasado mala noche otra vez. —Murmuró al final, desviando su vista de nuevo a la calzada, bajando un poco la voz.

—¿Otra vez? —Su mejor amigo solo asintió, con un gesto para nada agradable. Volvió a haber un pequeño silencio entre ambos.— ¿Has vuelto a tener ese sueño?

—Sí.—Y más que fastidio o cansancio en su tono, había miedo.— Realmente, sigo sin saber que significa. Apareció de repente una noche, y desde entonces son pocas en las que no lo tengo. Es… extraño. ¿Sabes? Se que te dije que no sería nada, pensaba que fue por esas películas de terror que vimos con Nagisa y los demás hace dos semanas. Pensé que era lo más lógico, pero… No es eso.

Por supuesto que no era eso, nadie tenía incesablemente un sueño, (y más esa clase de sueño en específico) sin razón aparente. Puede que no significase nada, pero una razón para tenerlo por lo menos sí había. El castaño estaba seguro de ello.

—Sueño que muero una y otra vez. Al menos, creo que soy yo. —Inconscientemente se llevó una mano al pecho, justo en la zona en la que siempre acababa herido.— Porque no conozco nada a mi alrededor, no se donde estoy, ni que ocurre, ni porque hay alguien delante de mí, llorando. Al principio pensé que era alguien que venía a ayudarme. —Y esa vez no hubo un pero, sin embargo Haru sabía que la cosa no acaba ahí.— …Luego comprendí que la persona que lloraba era la misma que me había atravesado el pecho.

Hacía unos días, Makoto le había descrito perfectamente la escena, tan gráfica que casi le entró un escalofrío al recordarla. Un hombre que le ensartaba una espada en el pecho, sobresaliendo parte de ésta por la espalda y llenándolo todo de sangre. Era normal verle así de asustado e inquieto, sobre todo para él que no tenía corazón para cosas de ese tipo.

—No te preocupes. —Le había dicho en aquel entonces.— Trata de no pensar en ello y pronto desaparecerá. Nadar ayuda a uno a relajarse y olvidar las malas experiencias.

—¡Haru! —Makoto le reprochó un poco al escucharle aquella vez, pero sabía que no estaba bromeando. —No a todos nos funciona tan bien.

—Pero es un buen consejo, en serio.

Realmente era lo único que podía haberle dicho. El moreno fijó sus ojos como de costumbre en el ancho y amplio mar, donde los rayos de sol se reflejaban en la superficie brillante de las olas, y le atraía. No obstante, en su mente, por una vez en su vida, no se imaginaba a él mismo sumergido en el agua. No tenía nada que ver con ello, porque en su imaginación, vio la imagen de dos objetos que sus manos agarraban fuertemente, dos objetos tan familiares para él como nadar, el vuelo de una capa, no, chaqueta, que ondeaba al viento.

Cerró los ojos y la imagen desapareció al instante. De ahí en adelante, iba a ser duro.

—Makoto. —Llamó a su amigo, después de varios minutos sin mediar palabra ninguno de ellos, con el trecho ya casi del todo recorrido.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Todo irá bien.

* * *

Si no había soltado ya cien maldiciones, no había soltado ninguna.

Y es que le resultaba tremendamente difícil para él concentrarse en ese estado. Por supuesto, no le pasaba nada a su condición física, era muy meticuloso en su entrenamiento y no había ninguna imperfección en él. Tampoco le pasaba nada a sus nuevos tiempos, eran mejores que los anteriores y eso le había puesto de muy buen humor. Solo que durante un muy breve lapso de tiempo, porque entonces comenzaron esos condenados sueños que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza y que no le dejaban descansar. Le dejaban totalmente exhausto. Era como caminar sonámbulo toda la noche y terminaba haciendo el doble de esfuerzo, lo que no era nada recomendable. ¿Y lo peor? Es que no podía encontrar la razón de qué mierdas le pasaba.

Quería decir, joder, había pasado temporadas en los que había estado realmente con los ánimos por debajo del nivel del suelo y eso ni siquiera había afectado a su condición. Bueno, también era cierto que el llenarse la cabeza de cosas sistemáticas como los ejercicios o marcarse una determinada marca a batir le hacían no tener que pensar en cosas que le agotaban mentalmente, y eso le servía mucho, pero aquello era _demasiado_.

—… Mierda. —Simplemente soltó, mientras permanecía estirado en la cama, con los brazos tras su cabeza, en su nuca. Era ya de noche y probablemente Ai estuviese dormido, así que procuró no decirlo en voz muy alta. Le costó un poco.

Se negaba a cerrar los ojos, y eso era lo que más le jodía. Era ya la quinta noche consecutiva que se quedaba despierto en la cama ya pasada su hora habitual de quedarse dormido por culpa de no querer volver a _vivir_ aquello y, joder no, se negaba en rotundo (habría quien le llamase cabezota) a que un estúpido sueño irracional le jodiese sus horarios. También estaba el hecho de que así era como empezaban los desquiciados mentales que pensaban que si cerraban los ojos, Freddy Krueger vendría a por ellos, pero desde luego, sus horarios y su rendimiento eran mucho más importantes, sin lugar a dudas, que cualquier estúpido indicio de locura. Y aún así estaba completamente jodido.

¿En que no tenía suficiente con esos sueños en los que se despertaba en casa de Haru y todo era tan extraño que habían peces que nadaban en nada y hasta llegaba al punto de verse a sí mismo? Eso le hacía pensar que tenía más traumas de los que creía. Aunque al menos podía entender el sueño que representaba la muerte de su padre; aquel, no.

Sin embargo un cuarto de hora después de que se obligase a sí mismo a pensar en otras cosas para distraerse, cayó dormido y agotado.

Y esa noche fue la también la quinta en la que lo tuvo.

Las imágenes volvían a su cabeza, como flashes o diapositivas, no estaba muy seguro. Podía sentirlo todo; el tacto del cuero de los guantes, el olor a hierro, la respiración entrecortada y moribunda del hombre que estaba echado frente a él, y la calidez amarga de sus propias lágrimas. Por supuesto, nunca entendía por qué lloraba, no entendía nada, pero podía sentir el pánico recorriéndole cada fibra de su cuerpo, la misma sensación que le hacía no poder parar de sollozar. Una sensación tan familiar como asfixiante, mezclada con la culpa que le hundía en la miseria. Y todo ¿por qué?

Porque había sido él quien había matado a la persona derrumbada delante suya. Era siempre en ese momento en el que Rin se despertaba, escuchando una voz que le llamaba. Una voz que, en los primeros segundos todavía algo inmerso en el entorno de su sueño, no podía distinguir su tono, pero no le hacía falta. Después de todo estaba totalmente seguro de quien era.

—¿Makoto…?

—No, senpai. Soy yo. —La voz tenue y débil de Ai le llegaba a los oídos como un murmullo compasivo, como si esa vez no fuese la primera vez que lo había corregido.

Por un momento, se mostró desconcertado, pero de vuelta en la realidad solo pudo ver la atenta mirada preocupada de su compañero de habitación. ¿Por qué siempre se despertaba con esa sensación? Era obvio que, si lo supiera, no estaría preguntándoselo a sí mismo, joder. Además, Ai ni siquiera necesitaba preguntar que le ocurría o si estaba bien, porque Rin sabía que él ya sabía que estaba pasando. Después de todo él mismo se lo había contado.

—Estás-

—Tsk, ya lo se —Rin murmuró, irritado, maldiciendo mentalmente, como cada mañana de hacía ya casi una semana, cortándole antes de que pudiera finalizar la frase. Sabía lo que iba a decir de todas formas, porque sentía las mejillas cálidas y el dorso húmedo de la mano que se había pasado por el rostro se lo confirmaba.

Había estado llorando _de verdad_, como todas las anteriores veces.


	2. Orgullo y humildad

Ya era bien entrada la tarde y había acabado el tiempo de entrenamiento en el club de natación de la escuela secundaria Iwatobi, cuando todos estaban en los vestuarios, reunidos. No hubiera sido nada fuera de lo normal si no fuera porque Rin se mostraba tremendamente indignado y escéptico ante la retahíla de, a su parecer, estúpidas conclusiones a las que Nagisa llegaba tras inventarse ideas que eran una tras otra aún mas ilógica que la anterior. Si solo fuera por eso, simplemente le ignoraría (había veces que hasta se llegaba a preguntar por qué seguía siendo amigo suyo. A ver, Nagisa no era un mal chico… a veces, otras tenía ideas de dudosa ética y moralidad), pero es que no era capaz de aguantar ver a los demás escucharle tan atentamente, sobretodo a su hermana que estaba también allí con ellos.

—Y una mierda. —Farfulló el pelirrojo.

—¡Pero si va en serio! —El tono de Nagisa hacía pensar que estaba diciendo la verdad, pero Rin no se lo tragaba.— Oh ¿aún sigues aquí?

La vena de la frente del nadador de Samezuka se hinchó un poco más.

—¡Era broma, era broma! —El rubio se rió levemente, alzando las manos. Luego volvió a poner esa expresión seria y decidida que siempre tenía cuando intentaba contar una de sus historias.— Pero lo que digo no es tan descabellado. Hay muchas leyendas y testimonios sobre eso. E imagínate que podrías haber sido en otra vida.

—Tu amigo seguro que no.

—¡Rin! —A Gou le pareció que aquello fue descortés e innecesario, pero luego suspiró un poco porque sabía lo irritado que estaba con todo aquello.— De todas formas, no es que esté probado o algo así, pero si que se parece a esos casos que menciona Nagisa ¿no crees?

Se lo estaba preguntando a su hermano pero el parecía no estar muy por la labor de seguir manteniendo aquella conversación más.

—Claro que —Nagisa hizo una pausa, haciendo un aspaviento con la mano porque no se había tomado en serio lo que le había contestado el pelirrojo, de hecho nunca lo hacía.— también podría ser la visita de un fantasma ligado a vosotros que os hace ver una y otra vez la horripilante muerte que tuvo…

Como si no fuera suficiente con aquellas palabras, el más pequeño del grupo terminó con una sonrisa algo siniestra para darle más énfasis a su teoría, lo que hizo que a Makoto le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda que le cambió el gesto ya compungido que tenía por hablar de esos temas. Haruka se dio cuenta de eso y, aunque estuvo seguro de que no fue el único, lo dejó pasar y simplemente le puso una mano en el hombro a su mejor amigo

—Oh, lo siento. Eso si que no es nada probable ¿verdad?

Nagisa intentó arreglarlo un poco para no asustar innecesariamente al castaño. Sin embargo este no había dicho gran cosa en la conversación aparte de hablarle al grupo de sus sueños, aunque si se sorprendió, como el resto de sus amigos, al escuchar que a Rin le pasaba algo parecido. No había entrado en mucho detalles pero sabía que era lo que sentía, que era eso que le tenía tan inquieto aunque no pudiese explicarlo con palabras. Y al principio, a Rin le costó un poco hablar abiertamente del tema con los demás, pero Gou, que ya lo sabía y estaba preocupada por él, al notar que estaba tan irritable y malhumorado, consideró que era importante que compartiese aquellas cosas con sus amigos. No decía que fuese una pérdida de tiempo, pero después de todo ¿qué podían hacer por sus sueños? Aunque claro, después de escuchar a su amigo rubio ya no estaba tan seguro de si había sido una pérdida de tiempo o no.

En serio ¿por qué seguía considerándolo un amigo?

—Estoy bien. —Makoto susurró con una media sonrisa, tanto a los demás como a Haru, por haber sentido su mano sobre su hombro.— No tenéis que preocuparos demasiado, a veces estas cosas pasan ¿No? —Se intentó convencer más a sí mismo que a los demás, pero la sonrisa tranquila y afable que tenía en su rostro no desaparecía.— Aunque, si lo que ha dicho Nagisa es verdad…

— ¿Lo del fantasma buscando venganza?

— ¡No! —El más alto de todos lo miró de forma temerosa. Prefería no pensar en fantasmas, a ser posible.— Me refería a lo de haber vivido otra vida.

—¿Cómo mierdas va a ser eso verdad?, ¿en serio pensáis que puede ser cierto? —Rin se estaba alterando demasiado esa vez, pero tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

Sí, bueno, para ellos el tema de la "reencarnación" que era de lo que Nagisa les había estado hablando como una posibilidad clarísima a la respuesta de sus sueños, no era del todo desconocido ni extraño. Había muchos proverbios y dichos que hacían referencia a este fenómeno y muchas personas mayores que lo creían firmemente, pero de ahí a pensar de repente que venía de una vida pasada oscura y horrible en la que, si era verdad, había asesinado a alguien tan fácilmente como quien le vendía caramelos a un niño, pues no le entusiasmaba. No sabía por qué estaba pensando en caramelos, a lo mejor si le daba uno a Nagisa se callaba de una vez.

Miró a los presentes como si quisiera encontrar a alguno que apoyase su postura de que aquello no podía ser considerado como un hecho tan plausible y claro como el agua, tal y como quería hacerles creer Nagisa. Agua por decir algo, porque estaba mirando a Haru. Pero su mirada acabó en Rei, que estaba sentado a un extremo del círculo en el que estaban sentados para hablar, como si le dijera con la mirada Tu tienes pinta de listo. ¡Di algo!

Pareció que el chico de gafas lo había captado porque a continuación carraspeó como si fuese su turno para hablar.

—Técnicamente, es imposible tener evidencias científicas de algo así, pero personalmente… —Hizo un gesto que explicaba que no sabía bien como explicarlo con las palabras exactas.

—¡Agh! Esto es insoportable. Olvidadlo

Aunque realmente, el que estaba insoportable era Rin. Se notaba irascible hasta él mismo, y eso ya era mucho decir. Así que, daba por concluida su participación en aquel debate. En otras circunstancias le hubiera dado igual que estaban diciendo sobre aquello, incluso hubiera dado su opinión desinteresadamente, pero el no descansar desde hacía casi una semana le hacía querer odiar a todo el mundo simplemente por dirigirle la palabra. Suerte que Haru no le había dicho nada, aunque le hubiese estado observando todo el tiempo.

Tras media hora de bromas y conversaciones banales, Nagisa, Rei y su hermana se retiraron del club para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas. La chica le había dicho a su hermano si quería que le acompañase a la estación, pero como la escuela a la que asistía Rin y la residencia de los Matsuoka estaban en direcciones opuestas, le dijo que no hacia falta y que ya hablaría con ella por la noche, como a veces hacía. De ese modo los vestuarios quedaron vacíos y llenos a la vez de silencio, a excepción de Makoto, que estaba terminando de vestirse, y el pelirrojo. Haru seguía apurando los últimos minutos en la piscina como siempre, pero no era raro en él porque el calor de la primavera ya había llegado y la temperatura era lo suficientemente buena para que pudiese nadar. Típico de él.

—Oye, Rin

Este contestó alzando algo la cabeza para que Makoto supiese que le había escuchado, pero no respondió nada. Él no pareció haberle visto porque pasaron unos segundos antes de que se girase con el mejor gesto tranquilo que pudo poner y le miró directamente.

—¿...De verdad que no crees un poco en lo que ha dicho Nagisa? —Intentaba parecer casual, pero Rin sabía de sobra que estaba preocupado.

—¿Uh? Es obvio que no —Su vista fue a parar de nuevo a la taquilla que había estado mirando antes de que Makoto le llamase, sentado en el banco que había delante de esta.— Como todo lo que sale por la boca de Nagisa, no tiene ningún sentido. —Y solo porque salía de la boca de Nagisa, haciéndolo parecer una broma de mal gusto. Sabía que la mayoría de veces no tenía mala intención, otras veces no estaba tan seguro. De cualquier forma, esa vez había sido más cosa suya que cualquier otra excusa, pero aún así, solo quería que le entendiesen un poco. Quizá estaba un poco asustado.— No irás a decirme que tú si que te lo crees.

—Bueno… —Su voz sonó titubeante, escogiendo la mejores palabras posibles para no soltar un simple 'Sí'.

Aquella respuesta, de ser así, no sería del todo verdad. Desde su punto de vista, Rin estaba en lo cierto en decir, aunque fuese solo entre ellos, que esos sueños eran extraños pero que de ahí a que fuesen cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado… sería ir demasiado lejos, porque no tenían ni pruebas ni medios para saberlo, pero por otro lado, analizándolo, le daba cierta seguridad ante cosas que no podía explicar, como si lo necesitase. Le daba cierto temor que existieran cosas que tuvieran que ver con él y que no pudiese explicar, era como… _paranormal_.

—Realmente creo que Nagisa no tenía mala intención, solo trataba de ayudar. A su manera. Además, ¿No crees que si lo viésemos así, tendría algo de sentido?

El pelirrojo se preguntaba cómo cojones podía tener sentido aquello. Y aunque su ceño estaba fruncido al estar tan susceptible, en realidad estaba agradecido de hablar con Makoto. Cada día, tras despertar del sueño, tenía la horrenda sensación de que le había pasado algo a Makoto, por eso siempre le enviaba un mensaje preguntándole si estaba bien. Verle ahí, sano y salvo, le hacía sentir tranquilo, pero algo seguía oprimiéndole el pecho con una angustia que no podía descifrar. La sensación de que algo se le estaba escapando, como si se lo hubieran borrado de la memoria.

—Obviamente no. —No estaba siendo del todo sincero porque, viendo el gesto de Makoto, quería pensar que era algo de sentido sí tenía. Pero la irritación volvía a él en cuanto se daba cuenta de que eso sería aceptar que todo lo que había visto era cierto, y no estaba dispuesto a algo así. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, enfadado consigo mismo.— En serio, Makoto. ¿Cómo puedes creerte algo así? Era obvio que Nagisa estaba haciendo lo de siempre.

—Puede ser. —No sonó convencido, e incluso quiso añadir un 'pero…'. Pero, exacto ¿qué podía decir? Al final no continuó la frase que le rondaba en la cabeza ni nada salió de sus labios. En su lugar, siguió abrochándose la camisa del uniforme y al momento, estaba sonriendo a Rin con un aire de disculpas por si le estaba dando más dolor de cabeza.— Solo quería decir que, si barajásemos una posibilidad así, una explicación, quizá algo tuviera sentido. Todo esto, de repente… da un poco de miedo.

Se lo confesó a Rin porque era Rin, igual que se lo había dicho a Haru porque era Haru. Makoto no quería preocupar a todos diciendo ese tipo de cosas, no quería que se sintiesen mal, pero pensaba que Rin tenía que saberlo porque, solo por aquella vez, sabía que lo entendería.

Y lo entendía, él no negaba que el asunto le diese escalofríos. Levantarse cada noche de una pesadilla en la que sentía sangre que no era tuya correr por tus manos no se lo deseaba ni a su peor enemigo. Sin embargo, ¿cómo iba a ser eso una explicación lógica? Y en caso de ser así ¿cómo podría eso tranquilizarle? No podía aceptarlo sin más, aunque al final fuese por pura cabezonería que podría ser tildada de infantil. Makoto debería de darse cuenta de algo así.

—¿Cómo va a ser la diarrea mental de Nagisa una explicación? Sobre todo lo del fantasma.

—Tampoco hace falta decirlo así. —Casi nunca le gustaban las ideas que salían de la cabecita rubia de su amigo, solo en contadas ocasiones, pero tampoco le gustaba decir ese tipo de cosas.

—Ya sabes que no me estoy metiendo con él. —De hecho era cierto. Era su forma de hablar y apreciaba a Nagisa como amigo, aunque a veces le hiciese preguntarse por qué lo hacía cuando le sacaba de quicio adrede.

— De todas formas, no lo decía en ese sentido. Me refería más bien a… tratar de entender que hace que tengamos esos sueños y… Quizá así poder dejar de tenerlos. —Hizo una pequeña pausa, como intentando explicarle como veía él todo el asunto.— Vamos, sabes que algo tan específico y que ambos tenemos, no puede ser simplemente una coincidencia.

—Admito que no parecen simples sueños. Algo serán. —Y decir aquello era peor que perder contra Haru.— Pero no me trago lo de las vidas pasadas. No he creído en algo así nunca y no voy a empezar a hacerlo ahora.

Bueno, para Makoto ya era un paso más cerca de su postura respecto a la opinión de Rin, por lo que se daba por satisfecho con ello por ahora. Así que sonrió ligeramente y terminó de anudarse bien la corbata del uniforme.

—Quería preguntarte algo más. —Empezó de nuevo.— ¿Recuerdas algo más aparte de lo que nos has dicho? ¿hay algo diferente cada vez?

—No... Siempre es lo mismo. —Se le notaba el cansancio en la voz y los constantes suspiros que salían de él. Además, no tenía porqué ocultárselo a su amigo.

La sonrisa en los labios del castaño de desvaneció poco después de obtener su respuesta, porque era exactamente lo mismo que le ocurría a él. Así nunca llegarían a ningún sitio, de seguir así.

—Yo tampoco. —Optó por decir, mientras terminaba por sentarse al lado del pelirrojo en el banco donde estaba.— Aunque… hay algo más.

—¿Algo más? ¿El qué? —Makoto había picado su curiosidad. Pero por el gesto del castaño al decirlo, parecía que ni siquiera Haru lo sabía todavía, cosa que realmente le descolocaba.

—Se que te va a sonar raro, pero siempre tengo la sensación de que estás allí. Como... como cuando tienes la sensación de que has soñado con alguien que no has visto en tu sueño, pero es él. Algo parecido.

En ese momento, Rin sintió como si un balde de agua congelada le cayese desde arriba, empapándolo por completo. No estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que Makoto hubiese soñado con él, ni siquiera por haber sido en ese sueño tan espeluznante, por lo que había contado. Sino porque él…

— …A mi me pasa lo mismo. —Confesó.

Y, cada vez que le pasaba, lo primero en lo que pensaba era que aquella sangre invisible en sus manos le pertenecía al castaño. Y eso era algo con lo que no podía lidiar. No podía soportar la idea de herir a Makoto, aunque fuese en sueños sobre los que no tenía el más mínimo control. El castaño por su parte, aunque sorprendido, supo perfectamente a que se estaba refiriendo, porque Rin había captado de lo que en realidad estaban hablando.

De alguna forma, dolía. Algo no estaba bien.

—Pero tú no harías algo así, Rin.

—Solo quiero que pare…

El pelirrojo miró al castaño directamente, con un gesto que suplicaba ayuda. Ya no más, estaba seguro que decía. El agotamiento acumulado se reflejaba en su rostro como si no hubiera descansado en un mes, pero él no parecía querer disimularlo. Eso hizo a Makoto darse cuenta de que, por muy fuerte que quisiera ser el otro, había veces que necesitaba un apoyo. Y por alguna razón, Makoto necesitaba serlo.

Rin solo quería dormir, pero la idea no le seducía en absoluto sabiendo lo que le esperaba al cerrar los ojos.

—Y de todas formas —Prosiguió, cuando hubo un pequeño silencio entre ellos.— ¿cómo puedes saberlo? Ni yo mismo se si sería capaz de algo así o no, si todo eso es verdad.

Rin temía estar empezando a perder la cabeza de verdad.

—¡Rin! —Makoto le espetó, solamente por considerar de verdad lo que acababa de decir.— Tú no eres así. —Puede que tuviera la sensación de que era él en aquel sueño, pero nunca pensaría aquello de su amigo, ni tampoco quería que lo pensase de sí mismo.— Eres algo irascible, —Aquello era verdad, no podía mentir ante algo tan evidente, aunque no le gustase hablar mal de nadie.— Pero, realmente creo que, pasase lo que pasase, tú no harías algo así.

Rin ya no respondió a aquello. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa algo amarga porque lo de "irascible" a veces se quedaba corto. Cierto era que no se había comportado de nuevo de aquella forma desde que había regresado con sus amigos, pero sí había perdido los estribos más de una vez. Esa vez, fue una de ellas, sin duda.

Y como ya no obtuvo más respuesta de él, Makoto simplemente suspiró, dejándole estar. Había un atmósfera triste y melancólica entre ambos que no supo arreglar.

—Vámonos, es tarde.

* * *

No sabía de que habían estado hablando exactamente su mejor amigo y su amistoso (bueno, a veces, si estaba de buen humor) rival, pero se lo podía imaginar.

Despidieron a Rin y llegaron al barrio residencial donde Makoto y él vivían, después de un largo trayecto en tren que había sido todavía más silencioso que la ida al instituto aquella mañana.

En realidad, no era como si necesitasen hablar para llenar espacios en silencio, pero el ambiente de aquel momento era totalmente diferente a lo que solían ser esas veces en las que no importaba si ninguno de los dos decía nada. Además solo le hacía falta ver al castaño para saber que estaba triste.

Sí, triste era la palabra correcta para definir aquel gesto que tan poco le pegaba a Makoto.

Se había ofrecido (a su manera) a pasar la noche con él con la excusa de que quería jugar a sus videojuegos un rato antes de acostarse, pero le había dicho que no hacía falta y que estaba bien.

—Jugaremos este fin de semana, te lo prometo.

—¿Estás seguro? —Y no preguntaba por lo que acababa decir.

—Tengo que estarlo.

Así que había acabado subiendo la escaleras en dirección a su casa, dejando allí al otro, y respetando su decisión de todas formas. Haruka sabía que estaba preocupado por él, pero si todavía no le necesitaba, no iba a obligarle. Así era como funcionaba. Esperaría hasta que Makoto se diese cuenta que no tenía que cargar de nuevo él solo con todo eso, que le tenía a él y a los demás. Lo mismo se aplicaba a Rin en cierta manera, pero lo del pelirrojo era más por _orgullo_ que por _humildad_ y no causar problemas ni preocupar a los demás.

Esas siempre habían sido su cualidades, por llamarlas de alguna forma.

Haruka llegó a su casa y estaba tan silenciosa y vacía como siempre. Aquello no era nada nuevo, y no le afectó. Su abuela siempre había estado con él desde que era niño, porque sus padres siempre estaban trabajando en la gran ciudad. Pero ella había sido lo que siempre había necesitado, y era cierto que la echaba de menos, todos los días. Si ella estuviera aquí, sería todo un poco más fácil.

Pero fue gracias a ella que ahora podía ayudar a sus dos amigos, así que no pensaba defraudarla.

Tras un largo baño que duró hasta casi antes de acostarse (no hacía falta decir que era necesario ¿verdad?) y ya cenado (caballa, nada más que añadir), fue hasta su habitación. Llevaba una toalla secándose todavía el pelo, recordando que Makoto se enfadaría si por algo así terminase de nuevo resfriado, y al pensar en él, simplemente te dejó caer en la cama con gesto cansado, alargando la mano para tomar su móvil.

No se había molestado en encender la luz de su cuarto cuando había entrado, así que la luz de la resplandeciente pantalla de su móvil le cegó momentáneamente, haciendo que tuviese que entrecerrar los ojos con algo de molestia.

Sin pensarlo mucho, buscó fácilmente los últimos mensajes que le había escrito a su amigo y escribió de nuevo.

**[00:41] 05 de Mayo**  
**-**  
**Para: Makoto **  
**De: Haruka**

Se que estás despierto aún. No pienses en esas cosas.

**-**  
**Para: Haruka**  
**De: Makoto**

Supongo que me has pillado （￣□￣；)  
Pero no te preocupes, ¡estoy bien!  
Mañana será un nuevo día al fin y al cabo. ( ＾∇＾)

**-**  
**Para: Makoto **  
**De: Haruka**

Eso seguro. has discutido con Rin?

**-**  
**Para: Haruka**  
**De: Makoto**

¿Discutido? No. Cuando Rei y los demás se fueron, estuvimos hablando sobre la conversación que tuvimos tras el entrenamiento.  
Rin estaba molesto porque no piensa que Nagisa se esté tomando en serio lo que nos pasa, aunque le he dicho que no es así.  
Solo está bastante frustrado ( ´△｀)

**-**  
**Para: Makoto **  
**De: Haruka**

¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te sientes ante eso?

**-**  
**Para: Haruka**  
**De: Makoto**

¿Yo? Supongo que no lo sé, algo preocupado.  
A diferencia de Rin, creo que Nagisa tiene algo de razón. Puede que no como lo ha dicho, pero un poco sí. Pero estoy bastante confundido

**-**  
**Para: Makoto **  
**De: Haruka**

Makoto, ¿no recuerdas nada más de lo que nos has contado? Algún detalle o algo que se te haya pasado.

**-**  
**Para: Haruka**  
**De: Makoto**

Pues que yo recuerde, no. Siempre es lo mismo cada noche, a veces dura más, otras menos, pero siempre acaba igual. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ｢(ﾟﾍﾟ)

** -**  
**Para: Makoto **  
**De: Haruka**

Curiosidad. Mi abuela siempre decía que en los sueños hay muchas más cosas de las que vemos. Si recuerdas alguna cosa más de la que no te habías dado cuenta hasta ahora quizá te pueda ayudar.

**-**  
**Para: Haruka**  
**De: Makoto**

Ya veo, es un buen consejo.  
Y quizá a Rin también podría ayudarle algo así, aunque parece que él está mucho más nervioso que yo.

**-**  
**Para: Makoto **  
**De: Haruka**

En él eso es normal, suele ahogarse en un vaso de agua.  
No puedo decirte mucho más ahora, pero si necesitas algo, llámame.

**-**  
**Para: Haruka**  
**De: Makoto**

¡Haru! (*｀へ´*) Eso no es gracioso.  
Pero está bien, lo prometo. Ahora, ve a dormir tu también. Y espero que te hayas secado bien el pelo, te pasas la vida de resfriado en resfriado.

**-**  
**Para: Makoto **  
**De: Haruka**

Oh, lo siento.  
Tranquilo, lo he hecho. Por esta vez tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme.  
Y por cierto, una última cosa.

**-**  
**Para: Haruka**  
**De: Makoto**

¿Ah? ¿De qué se trata?

**-**  
**Para: Makoto **  
**De: Haruka**

Tengo algo importante que decirte mañana.


End file.
